Dealing with the Devil
by Aeterna Nox Rosa
Summary: Petyr Baelish goes to Tywin instead of Cersei to secure Sansa's hand in marriage. Oneshot.


**This idea came to me at three in the morning and refused to go away until I'd written it. So please forgive any errors.**

**Petyr Baelish goes to Tywin instead of Cersei to try and secure Sansa's hand in marriage.**

* * *

><p>Dealing with the Devil<p>

Tywin looked up from the letter he was writing as a knock sounded on the door. Sighing he wiped his pen and set it aside. Then he closed the inkwell and checked for ink on his hands or sleeves. Seeing none he sat up and turned back to face the door reclining in a fashion suited to a lion. Relaxed but regal.

"Enter." He called out.

He felt himself stiffen as Lord Baelish opened the door and slid into the room. He shut the door behind him and gave a half bow then stood smiling waiting for Tywin to speak and offer him a chair and some wine.

Tywin wasn't fooled by the politeness or the smile. Baelish was a snake and he and Varys between them played a game that was so complicated he always felt he was six moves behind. It wasn't a feeling he liked. Lannisters were meant to dominate the board not simply react to the moves of other players.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

He saw no reason to be polite and he certainly wasn't going to offer Baelish any courtesy. Not that that stopped him. The infuriating man minced over to the seat on the other side of the desk and helped himself to the goblet of wine from the elegant silver jug before he sat down. Tywin stifled a growl of annoyance and felt his fingers twitch as he fought not clench his fists. He always kept a spare goblet in case of guests he invited. Perhaps in future he'd keep it on a small table behind his desk. He didn't think Baelish would have the nerve to steal his own goblet although with him one never knew.

The sharp grey eyes caught the movement but Baelish didn't remark upon it although the strange little smirk the man always seemed to wear grew a little wider. He sipped his wine and watched Tywin the way a cat watches a mouse for a while. Tywin steepled his fingers under his chin and waited. Eventually Baelish seemed to grow bored with the staring match. He set the goblet very precisely on the corner of the desk and spoke.

"I hear you're marrying the Stark girl off to your son, Tyrion." Baelish said.

Tywin raised his eyebrow and lowered his hands to the arms of the chair.

"What business is that of yours?" He asked.

"None of course." Baelish said. "Except that Tyrion doesn't strike me as the marrying type."

The implication was infuriating. Tyrion's habits of whoring and drinking were well known. He would however fulfil his duties and not dishonour his new wife or he would know the reason why. Tywin's hands tightened on the arms of the chair.

"Tyrion will do as he's told. Now if that's all..." Tywin said dismissively.

Baelish smiled and picked up the goblet again. He drank while watching Tywin closely for any sign of irritation. Tywin tried not to react but he could feel his jaw tightening.

"Tyrion isn't very good at obedience. He's rather enamoured of that little whore of his." Baelish said at length.

Tywin could feel his colour rising as his temper began to slip out of his grasp.

"What whore?" He asked sharply.

If Tyrion has disobeyed his direct orders and brought that bitch from the battle with him here...

"The one masquerading as the Stark girl's ladies maid." Baelish smiled.

There was a sharp crack as the ornate wood carving nailed to the chair's arm splintered under the pressure of Tywin's fingers.

"I see." Tywin said shortly.

Baelish leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. His smile told Tywin that now they were beginning to get to what Baelish wanted to discuss.

"It strikes me that someone more trustworthy should marry the girl." Baelish said.

Tywin was distracted by the feeling of splinters in his fingertips but not distracted enough to miss the sudden glint in the man's eyes. Surely not. But Tywin was rarely mistaken and he could see the greedy longing there and to his great surprise something else. He was in love with her!

"What makes you think I'd trust you?" Tywin asked. "Whoever has the girl has the North."

Baelish uncrossed his legs and leaned forward suddenly completely serious.

"I know which side my bread is buttered which is why I have been a loyal friend to the Lannisters for many years. Besides that I can give you the Vale." He said.

Despite himself Tywin was now interested. He almost absently picked the splinters out of his fingers while he thought. Baelish lounged back in his chair as he waited; seeing that he had provoked Tywin's curiosity. He was aware that Baelish served his own interests first and foremost but he had Sansa and Baelish seemed very interested in having her. Holding both the North and the Vale would put them in a far stronger position. It wouldn't hurt to hear the man out.

"How do you propose to do that?" He asked.

"I marry Sansa and take her to the Vale on our honeymoon as Sansa would very much like to see what remains of her family. The Lady Arryn is very unstable. While we're there she'll die a tragic death caused by her instability. As his only living relative Sansa would take Little Lord Arryn as her ward. Making him my ward. I would then be Lord of the Vale in all but name. Besides that the little lord is very frail. He won't survive the first year of winter and I'll make sure he writes a will, before he perishes, naming Sansa as his heir. When he dies Sansa will inherit the Vale." Lord Baelish said.

He sat back and smiled like a cat who had eaten all the pigeons meant for the pie.

Tywin considered it. It was an audacious plan but if anyone could pull it off the snake in front of him could. It would save him the inconvenience of marrying the girl himself, once he'd had Tyrion's whore beheaded to teach him a lesson, and would gain them more than he'd hoped for.

"You're sure you could do it?" He asked.

Baelish smiled and stood.

"I'm certain of it my Lord." He said.

Tywin looked at him. He radiated arrogance and confidence.

"You have yourself a deal." Tywin said.

Baelish bowed and walked to the door.

"Lord Baelish." Tywin said as he reached the door.

The man turned back, his expression questioning, his hand on the latch.

"If you betray me I'll have her killed." He said.

Baelish's eyes darkened at the threat but he nodded and left the room. Tywin relaxed when the door shut and stood up. He walked over to the window and gazed into the middle distance over the city as he plotted his next moves. The game had just become much more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. This is a oneshot for now.<strong>


End file.
